


you´re the one that I want

by mag1da964



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confession, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, after canon, after the book ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag1da964/pseuds/mag1da964
Summary: Lister asks Jimmy to go on a date with him, just as friends. But Jimmy has actually started to like Lister and he doesn´t know how to tell him.





	you´re the one that I want

We had been watching Brooklyn nine nine, me and Lister, while Rowan was ordering take out food. It had been a long day, recording the new album and trying to not freak out every time we messed up. 

Lister was lying on my bed in only an oversized T-shirt and his boxers. When I looked over at him he wasn’t watching the tv, he was looking at me instead and when he saw that I had seen him, he started blushing and looked at the tv instead. 

After the accident I had started to think about Lister a lot more. He was almost always on my mind and it made me confused and scared. We had watched tv together on my bed so many times before but now I couldn’t concentrate on anything because Lister was right next to me. 

When the episode ended I started to press continue to watch the next episode, but before I could grab the controller Lister grabbed my hand. I flinched and moved away without thinking, the look on his face was filled with embarrassment and I wanted to apologize. Why did I have to be so stupid, I really hated myself. 

“Sorry, I was just surprised.” I said and reached out to squeeze his hand. He smiled sadly and now I really hated myself. I had been thinking about him being in love with me for so long. Gradually I had started to understand that I actually, kind of, maybe, liked him too. But I was too scared of change that I didn’t say anything and instead kept on hurting him. 

“It’s fine, I understand if you hate me touching you.” He looked away and pressed the button to start the next episode. I wanted to tell him that I did not hate him at all but instead I sat there, utterly pathetic. 

“Jimmy.” Lister paused the episode after a few minutes of silence. “Would you like to go on a date with me.” When I didn’t say anything for a few seconds he panicked and looked more flustered than I had ever seen him before. “Ah I mean just like a friend dinner, not a real date date. I know you don’t like me like that. We can even go with Rowan.” He said everything all at once, like he was trying to say it as fast as possible so I wouldn’t be able to interrupt him. He looked so sad and ashamed that he had asked me something like this. That just made me hate myself even more, why couldn’t I just tell that I wanted to try this.

“It’s fine Lister, I want to go on a date with you. We can go just us two.” The smile on his face was so wonderful I wanted him to always wear it. I never wanted to see him look sad again. He hugged me and pressed his face into the crock of my neck. Maybe he would try to kiss me again, I thought and my heart started to pound loudly. 

“Sorry.” He said and moved away from me, still smiling like I was the best thing in the universe. I missed it when he pulled away, I wanted him to hug me more and hold me closer than ever before. 

“Do you still talk to Angel?” He asked, the question was so out of the blue that I frowned. Taking me a few seconds to remember Angel. When I understood what he meant I smiled widely.

“Sometimes, but not really. I still think she’s a real angel sometimes.” Lister laughed and I joined him. It still felt surreal, the whole trip with Angel to my grandfather. I would always be in debt to her but at the same time we could never be real friends. 

“What time do you want to go out and eat?” I asked him and the smile came back onto his face. 

“Maybe at 7?” He looked unsure that maybe if he said the wrong time I would change my mind. “Or you can decide.” 

“7 sounds great.” I looked over at the clock, it said 6. “Are you booking a table? I will get dressed and so should you.” I said while pointing at his boxers. His face flushed and he pulled the long T-shirt down over his boxers. 

“I will book a table.” He said while standing up and walking off to his own room. When the door closed all my nerves gathered and first now I understood what I had agreed to. My face heated up and it felt like I would have a panic attack. 

To try and calm down I went to take a shower and find some nice clothes. 

——-

That was how he had asked me out, now we’re sitting inside a private booth in some fancy Italian restaurant. I can hardly keep my breathing steady and my leg keeps jumping up and down nervously. But every time I look at Lister my heart almost stops and I feel calmer. He looks so happy and over joyed that I’ve agreed to go on a date with him.

It still feels like a normal dinner but without Rowan. I kind of miss him, he would be able to distract me from mister sunshine that is sitting across of me. 

The waitress arrives and I can directly see the small blush on her cheeks, great she’s interested in Lister. She’s smiling and one time she even touches his shoulder while laughing at something he said. Lister doesn’t seem to notice that she’s flirting with him. 

“One bottle of red wine and two lasagna for us.” Lister orders for us and the waitress looks over at me like she hadn’t noticed me before. She nods and walks away.

“You could ask her out she was obviously flirting with you.” I blurt out without thinking, the annoyance still inside me over how obvious she was with her flirting. When I look over at Lister I regret saying anything. He looks crushed and his teeth are biting down on his lower lip. 

“You don’t have to be mean Jimmy.” He says and looks away from me, like he can’t stand the sight of me. “I know you don’t like me like that but you don’t have to trash all over my feelings. If I could take away my feelings I would because then you would stop acting so weird around me. Christ I’ve tried stop liking you so many times, but I can’t. I really can’t. So just let me keep loving you and know that I don’t expect anything from you.” His voice is trembling and I can see his eyes filling up with tears. Why do I always open my big mouth and say stupid shit. 

I reach over the table to touch him but he flinch away and stands up so fast he almost knocks over the water bottle.

“I just need a minute.” He says before walking of towards the bathroom. Now I really want to die or hug Lister which ever comes first. I think about texting Rowan and ask him for help. But at the same time I don’t want him to know yet. He will get annoyed that I haven’t told him sooner and I’m not in the mood for his scolding. 

Then I think about Angel, about how she helped me when my life was crumbling down. I open my phone and press on the Twitter icon. Our messages are still there and she hasn’t posted them to the public. She feels safe and it feels like our bond is something precious. I type out a message and press send.

“Hi Angel, hope you’re well. Sorry for texting out of nowhere. I’m just asking for some advice. If you don’t want to answer it’s okay. But I would highly appreciate it. Jimmy.” 

I don’t know why I put my name at the end but I do it and hope for her to send a message back soon. I don’t even have to wait five seconds before she replies.

“Omg I thought you would never text me again. I was feeling kind of sad because of that. Of course I will help you.” 

She ends the text with a smiling emoji and I almost laugh at her dramatic answer. I kind of really miss her, even if I don’t really know her.

“I’m on a date with Lister and I think I like him but I don’t know how to tell him. I still can’t believe he likes me, why would he? Do you have any advice?”

I press send and pray to god that she will not post this online. Then everyone would go crazy and start a new ship with me and Lister, but at least that one would be real.

“You’re kidding. So all along you and Lister was a thing. I’m so sorry everyone was shipping you and Rowan it must have been hard for Lister and you. I think you should just tell him. Don’t try and make a big deal out of it just tell him.”

I want to cry, if only she knew how much the Jimmy and Rowan shipping had destroyed Lister. But her advice makes me want to scream at her, that’s the worst advice ever. Even I could have come up with that. 

“I will try. Please don’t post our messages. I know you haven’t done that before but just to be sure.” 

“Of course not. Good luck, I’m wishing you and Lister the best of luck.” 

I smile at her text and close my phone. Maybe I should just tell him. 

Lister comes back just a few seconds after Angel last texted me. His eyes are kind of red and his hair looks a bit messy. Thankfully he doesn’t smell of alcohol.

“Sorry I just needed the toilet.” He says and tries a smile. It looks fake and forced and I want to see his genuine smile. 

“Lister.” I start and directly my tongue feels heavy and my hands start to sweat. He looks at me with a hopeful curiosity. I need to tell him, I can’t drag this out any longer. “I... I..” before I can finish the waitress returns.

She puts our plates on the table and the bottle of wine. When she’s done she looks over at Lister expectantly like she’s waiting for his beaming smile. She gets nothing, he’s staring at me, only me. She turns around with an annoyed sigh and walks off.

I start to pick my food trying to get my nerves to settle down. Lister is still staring at me like he’s waiting for me to speak again. 

“Jimmy please continue.” He says and his voice cracks again. To my amazement he hasn’t touched the bottle of wine yet. 

“Lister I need to tell you something.” I look down on my lasagna. I can’t meet his eyes not now. “I see this as a real date.” I wait for a response but when I don’t get any I look up. Listers eyes are filled with hope and he nods for me to continue. 

“When you told me you liked me in the bathroom. I was shocked and confused I was also very lost and your confession made me even more lost. I’ve always loved you Lister so much and Rowan. But I’ve at the same time always known deep down that my love for you and my love for Rowan are very different.” I pause, my throat feels dry and it feels kind of relieving to let everything out.

“I thought I liked you as a friend but after you confessed to me I started to see you in a different light. That made me understand that I love you too Lister.” I look up at him and his face is so beautiful, he’s smiling with his whole face. 

“Say it again.” He says almost laughing while he says it. That makes me blush and laugh too. 

“I love you Lister. Please go out with me.” He nods and throws his arms around me over the table. It’s an awkward hug and he directly let’s go, muttering a sorry. 

“I love you too Jimmy.” My stomach flutters at the words and for the first time in a very long time I feel very happy.

——

When we walk outside from the restaurant we get inside the ordered limousine. Lister is not letting go of my hand and it makes me even happier. When we sit down he looks me over like he’s not sure what he’s going to do now. 

He leans closer while looking at me, always making sure I’m comfortable. And I am, I’ve never felt so secure before. I close the gap between us and our lips meet. It’s much better than the first kiss we had and I can feel Lister smiling against my lips.

I also smile and his hands move onto my back. Making comfortable circles and it makes me feel so safe. Our kiss deepens and I feel like I’m floating on a cloud, like I’m high on kisses. We break apart and both of us are panting for air. Lister is smiling again and he hugs me so close like he’s afraid that I will be gone any second if he lets go. 

“I don’t think I’ve felt this happy in a very long time.” He says and kisses my cheek.

“I also feel very happy.” And to my surprise I actually feel really happy. I don’t feel like I’m going to have a panic attack any second. The only thing I can think about is how warm Lister is and how amazing it is that he’s my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and please leave a kudus or a comment!!
> 
> I really love this book and the characters are amazing.


End file.
